Flower Wreaths
by Emilamoo
Summary: Jane gives Lisbon a flower wreath like the flower wreath that he gave Cassie. Set after episode 22: Blood Brothers. Jane/Lisbon friendship, Jisbon if you squint.


**Heyyyy everyone! Hope you're all having a funner (yes, that **_**is **_**a word… my math/reading teacher said it's in the dictionary! I haven't ever checked myself though…**

**Anyways, I got bored and inspiration for a quick oneshot struck after I saw the rerun on Tuesday. So, there are some spoilers for episode 22: Blood Brothers. **

**Man, of course Michael Jackson had to go and die on a **_**Thursday!!!! **_**Now that just stinks. I mean, it's horrible that he died, but it's even worse that he died and then they had a special on him play instead of the Mentalist. Well, it was a rerun and all… **

**On with the fic! By the way, there's slight angst in here, but not enough to put it under the angst category. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna keep this one nice and simple: I do not own The Mentalist or its characters.**

Lisbon sighed. She was upset. Very upset. It wasn't that she wasn't happy that her team had solved the case; no, she was very happy about that, but she was upset that Jane just couldn't- or wouldn't- behave on a case. No matter what she told him, he'd ignore her orders and go off to do whatever to solve a case.

Take today, for instance. They had been at a camp, trying to figure out who murdered a camp member and buried him alive. Lisbon had been taking care of some stuff with the man who ran the camp when a red-headed employee stomped in, her hands tied in front of her with a thick rope and steaming mad.

"Sir!" she shouted when she walked in.

"Yes?" he asked, looking at his distressed colleague.

"Some blonde guy from the CBI just waltzed into the middle of my knot class, showed me a badge, and roped me! He sent me off and I went here. Sir, he disrespected me, humiliated me, and made me look bad in front of my entire class!" she whined.

The director turned to Lisbon, his eyes narrowed. "Agent Lisbon," he said harshly. "Your colleagues cannot just interrupt the things that are going around here. And they most certainly cannot disrespect my own employees!"

Lisbon frowned, nodding. "I'm sorry. I'm sure what he did was for a reason."

"For a reason or not, it's rude and inappropriate. I suggest we go find your blonde co-worker so you can discipline him."

Lisbon sighed and walked out of the director's office, fuming. She followed the red-headed employee until she saw Jane talking to a group of kids. She pulled Jane away, boiling mad.

"You cannot just do that!" she shouted at him.

"What? I learned about Zachariah," he told her.

"Who-?" she started to ask, but he climbed up and onto a moving cart, letting him escape and go out of view.

Lisbon gaped after him, shocked. He had just climbed on a cart and left her to walk, deliberately avoiding her! How dare he!

Later, when Van Pelt had showed up after Lisbon had called her for backup, Rigsby was trying his hardest to get a tight shirt onto his dripping wet body, and Lisbon was discussing their next moves, Jane suddenly got up.

"Meh, sounds too tedious," he said, leaning down to pick up a flower.

He started to walk away.

"Go ahead, relax," Lisbon called after him. "Heaven forbid you do anything tedious!"

She tried to look okay with it, but she wasn't. She was mad that he just got to go off and do whatever, while they were stuck doing the tedious stuff. But he had come back with the director and one of the female students, Cassie, stopping the director from helping Cassie run away. So, he hadn't been _totally _useless. But he couldn't at least told her what he was doing.

This is why she was upset. She sat in her office, staring at the case report on her desk and slowly filling it out. She heard the clank of her door when Jane opened it. Jane looked at his stressed boss, who was now viciously filling something out. She didn't look up to see that Jane had something behind his back.

"Go away," Lisbon said, not looking up from her work.

"Aw, you can't be _that _mad at me," Jane said.

"Wanna bet?" she asked harshly.

"I'm sorry, Lisbon."

"Pfft. No you're not."

"Yes I am, actually."

"Whatever, Jane."

"So do you forgive me?"

"Nope."

Jane's face fell. "Well why not?"

Lisbon sighed, beginning to write even faster. "Because whenever you ignore my rules, get me mad, get yourself into a load of crap, or get any of us in trouble, you always come up here, apologizing. You think that if you apologize, I'll automatically forgive you. And I- being the stupid woman I am- always forgive you. Every. Single. Time."

"You're not stupid."

"I am when I forgive you! I need to learn to _not _forgive you. Maybe you have to deal with some consequences. And I'm not going to forgive you. Not this time."

"What can I do to make you forgive me?"

"Well, to start, you could leave. I probably won't forgive you, but I might be on my way towards it."

"_Might? _Um, no, Lisbon. If you just _might _forgive me, then there's no way I'm leaving."

Lisbon started writing more feverishly, pushing down so hard on the lead that it threatened to break. "Then just shut your damn mouth up because I have work to do."

Jane walked behind Lisbon and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Dear diary, Jane is _sooooo _gorgeous, I just can't understand how I resist the urge to jump him right here and now."

Lisbon pressed harder on the pencil and gave an angry growl. "Jane! What the hell? That's not what it says! And what you said was extremely inappropriate and unnecessary."

She refused to give him the satisfaction of looking up at him. So instead, she just wrote even faster and harder. So hard, in face, that the tip broke.

"Damn."

Jane walked back and in front of Lisbon's desk. He put his hand on hers and grasped firmly, blocking her from doing any more writing.

"Lisbon."

She continued to stare at the papers in front of her, refusing to look up at him and trying to ignore the sparks that were shooting up from his hand into hers and up her arm.

"Lisbon," Jane repeated.

He noticed her blushing slightly but decided not to say anything. He continued to hold her hand.

"Lisbon, I will continue to hold your hand until you look up at me. You haven't for the entire time I've been here."

"That's for a reason, you jackass," Lisbon growled, still looking at her desk.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

He sounded so sincere and quiet, she looked up at him, startled to see how close his face was to hers. He honestly looked sincere. There was no smug on his face, no teasing sparkle in his eyes. She held his gaze for what felt like hours even though it could've only been minutes. Finally, Jane sighed and looked at the ground. He backed up a few steps and slipped something into Lisbon's jacket.

"I really am sorry, and I really hope you'll forgive me. But if you don't, I understand completely. I'm sorry, Lisbon. Have a good night."

And then he walked out the door, leaving Lisbon alone. Her hand was still where it was and she still felt the warmth from his hand. She sighed and looked at her papers. She still didn't _totally _forgive him, but she was getting close to it. Two hours later, Lisbon finished the paperwork and walked up. She grabbed her coat and was about to leave when a flurry of color caught her eye. She bent down and picked the object up. It was a wreath made out of flowers, very much similar to the one that Jane had made Cassie. Except for this one, she noticed, was made out of multiple colored flowers instead of plain white ones.

Lisbon smiled, rolling her eyes. Of course Jane would do something like this to make her forgive him. Why hadn't she seen it coming? She looked around, making sure no one was there but her. Then, very hesitantly, she placed the wreath of flowers on her head. She smiled again and started walking out her office.

"I see you found my gift," she heard someone say.

She jumped, startled, and turned around to see Jane smiling at her from his couch with that smug smile of his. Embarrassed, she quickly ripped the wreath from her head and hid it behind her back, blushing like a cat caught with a canary between its teeth.

"What? This thing? Oh, I didn't know it was from you. I just thought it was... Van Pelt's... and decided to try it on," she lied.

"You're a terrible liar, Lisbon," Jane told her, smiling. "It's okay if you wanted to try it on. You should put it back on; you look very pretty with it on."

Lisbon's blush grew deeper and she shook her head. "No, that's okay."

"Aw, come on," Jane said, getting up.

He went behind her, took the wreath from her hands, and put it on her head. "There," he announced. "Turn around," he ordered.

She did as was told.

"Beautiful," he whispered. "You look beautiful, Marie."

Lisbon's eyes fell. "Marie?" she asked, hurt.

Jane quickly noticed his mistake. "Um, I meant to say Lisbon."

"No, who's Marie?" Lisbon asked gently.

Jane turned away and started walking back to his couch. He sat down and Lisbon sat down next to him.

"Marie was my wife," he whispered, fingering his ring.

"Oh."

"My daughter, Bridget, thought of the flower idea. She ran up to me one day, tying a bunch of flowers together. 'Daddy, will you tie these two together?' she asked me, holding up the ends. I did and she giggled. 'Yay! It's a flower wreath!' That's how I got the idea."

Lisbon put a hand on his shoulder. "That was a good idea," she said with a small smile.

"Yeah..."

After a few seconds, Jane got up. "Well, I better get going. See you tomorrow, Lisbon. Have a good night... again."

Before she could say anything, he was gone. Lisbon took off the flower wreath from her hair and looked at it, feeling guilty. She hugged the flower wreath to her chest and fingered the petals carefully before laying it down on Jane's couch.

The next morning, when Jane walked into the office, he noticed something colorful on his couch. He walked up to it and discovered that it was the flower wreath he had made for Lisbon. There was also a note written in Lisbon's handwriting.

_Jane, _

_I'm sorry, but I can't keep this wreath. _

_Thank you so much for it- it was beautiful- but I don't feel right keeping it. It was something that ran through just your family and I feel like I'm taking something away from you, Marie, and Bridget. I really do appreciate the thought. _

_Thank you._

_Lisbon_

_P.S. I forgive you... just this time._

Jane smiled and took the flower wreath. He was a little bit upset that she didn't keep it, but he was glad that she was so caring about his family. He also felt a little guilty for making Lisbon feel bad about keeping it, but he knew that he would make it up to her later. The rest of the team arrived, all except for Lisbon.

When he heard Lisbon enter the office a few minutes later, he looked up. Their eyes locked. Blue met green. Green met blue.

They smiled at each other, ignoring the confused looks from their colleagues.

**Sorry if the ending wasn't what you were expecting. I just thought it'd be best for the story to leave them at peace, in their own little ways. You don't have to review if you don't want to; I'm just glad I wrote this and put it online. But if you **_**want**_** to review, by all means, GO AHEAD!!! It would make me very, very, very, very (times a jillion) happy! If not, I'm just glad you read this. **


End file.
